Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Some input devices also have the ability to detect force applied to a sensing surface in addition to determining positional information. Both hinged and uniform clickable pads typically employ a mechanical or electronic switch, such as a rubber domed tact switch, to detect movement of the pad to perform a button click, as well as a spring mechanism to restore the pad to its original position following a button click.
Presently known clickable input pads are limited in that the area designated for button clicks tends to limit the area available for proximity sensing. In addition, multiple sensor substrates and associated connectors increase the cost and complexity of click pad modules. Devices and methods are thus needed which overcome these shortcomings.